


在劫難逃

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 迷迷糊糊的時候他又哭了，有人吻他，揉他的胸，射精在他的背上，濕漉漉黏糊糊，房裡的荷爾蒙濃得化不開。你好香，他們吻他早已紅透的耳朵，下流的話語和濡濕的舌探進他的耳廓。哥，我愛你。建學啊，我怎麼就那麼喜歡你。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	在劫難逃

慢慢來，不急。

又濃又甜的水蜜桃和本該淡雅素淨的玫瑰花香幾乎把金建學的意識沖刷殆盡。  
金英助小聲地指導小孩如何將金建學的敏感點引導出來，但老實說，他根本就聽不到他們在說什麼，只能勉強撐著身體，讓意識在alpha們強烈的信息素裡飄蕩。

隊裡最小的孩子分化結果出來了，出乎所有人的意料，就像金建學當初說出自己的生理性別一樣。又甜又軟的孩子居然成了Alpha，但是金建學無法否認，自己並沒有想像過東柱佔領他身體的模樣。

生理性別並沒有帶給金建學很大的不便。通常在發情期時他都是靠健身來度過那段難熬而痛苦的時期，後面流著水的時候只能勉強將注意力專注在伏地挺身，而不是熊熊燃燒著的性慾。要真不行的話他也就只能偷偷摸摸地敲開大哥的房門，小聲而羞恥地央求他和自己來上一次。

金英助很溫柔是大家都知道的事。

他沒有對全身散發著濃烈信息素的金建學說什麼，也沒有用有色眼神看他，只是打開門要金建學快點進來，桌上有著一盒似乎是剛剛才拆封的保險套。

Alpha裡總有那麼幾個溫柔，但在床上卻暴烈得足以滿足任何omega的人。舉金英助為例，他總是用那張能言善道的嘴說出最能安撫一個發情期中的omega的話，但論東西大小和體力，絕對足以滿足他。金建學承認，發情期的自己也許有那麼點常感到不安，所以才沒有逼金英助把那些過度油膩的話語通通給吞回去。

金建學垂著頭，額頭上佈滿汗珠，沿著鼻樑滾落下來。他跪趴著，雙腳被打開，無助地顫抖，像是被俘虜的逃兵，四肢被砍斷武器被取走，連掙扎都會顯得難看。他呼吸，吐氣，肺葉被氧氣充滿然後又全數消下，金英助的手指在他的後面輕按著敏感的那點，不像往日那種又重又深的打轉壓磨，只是輕輕的，像個正在指導學生的老師一樣。

退了出去，又伸了進來。

來，換你試試。

金建學的背部肌肉緊緊繃起，他的頭垂得更低了，幾乎都要埋進自己的掌心。東柱乾燥的手指被濡濕的後穴給打濕，因為緊張而微微發抖。小孩的指腹繞著那點輕輕打磨轉圈。兩股劍拔弩張的信息素在空氣中交替著攻擊，金建學迷迷糊糊，水蜜桃味像腐爛前最薰人的甜，玫瑰味像新鮮花瓣被摘下後撕碎了，扔進缽裡搗出汁液時飄散出來的那股清新誘人的味兒。若倆的味道做成香水，可能還可以讓人心情愉悅，但這，金建學閉起眼，原先咬緊的嘴唇鬆開了發顫。太嗆了，太多了，太......圖謀不軌了。

嗯，哈。

他縮著發抖，呻吟細不可聞。

與東柱第一次見面時他還沒想過自己會分化為omega，在知道結果後只希望他的孩子會分化成一個beta。beta雖然在他們的職場裡不是最吃香的那個，但絕對最安全。在這個信息素已經不似以往那麼單純，只是用來求愛和繁衍下一代的世界裡，生理本能可以被來自四面八方的惡意給扭曲得再也站不起來，到最後還可能黯然的傷痕累累結束演藝生涯。金建學努力在媒體前面塑造成剛強剽悍的alpha，但發情期時那排山倒海狂嘯著襲來的慾望，還是將金建學逼至絕境。

孫東柱進入他的時候，金建學羞恥地幾乎要哭了。他們仨現在呈現一個極度淫靡的姿勢，金英助勃起的性器在他口裡，而東柱發燙的玩意則把濕透了的後穴撐開到了極致，在裡頭發脹。翹起的肉稜開始一下下搗弄時他終究是哭了，淚水沿著發紅的臉頰滾了下來，然後被金英助帶著繭的拇指給抹去。東柱彎下腰吻他的背脊，沿著脊椎吻到厚實的背肌，最終停在腺體上──不、不。他口齒不清，把金英助的東西暫時放了開來，轉頭過去。東柱，不要，好嗎？

小孩泛著水光玻璃似的嘴唇抿了起來。

「建學哥不喜歡我嗎？明明這樣的時候，」東柱掐著金建學的腰往前猛頂了一下，他難耐又丟臉地喘氣。「後面就咬得好緊。」

聽到了嗎？真淫蕩。金英助又殘忍地把東西放進他水光淋漓的嘴裡，在進入前還惡意地用前端戳弄兩瓣瀲灩的唇。

迷迷糊糊的時候他又哭了，有人吻他，揉他的胸，射精在他的背上，濕漉漉黏糊糊，房裡的荷爾蒙濃得化不開。你好香，他們吻他早已紅透的耳朵，下流的話語和濡濕的舌探進他的耳廓。哥，我愛你。建學啊，我怎麼就那麼喜歡你。

就已經佔有我了，還想要怎樣。金建學想說話但被貓和兔子輪著親吻。下顎被掐著抬起，唇角，唇瓣。他還分得清那時常咬得自己面容扭曲的尖尖犬齒，還有貓一般上翹的嘴唇弧度的區別。金英助用上唇吻他的唇角，孫東柱用牙齒輕輕咬住他的下唇，然後往後拉開。小孩趁大哥往上去吻他落下的眼淚時，舌頭肆無忌憚地探進他的嘴巴，去勾那發顫縮著的舌，貼著敏感的上顎黏膜時金建學早已經一塌糊塗。

他是逃兵，哪都去不了，在劫難逃。


End file.
